


Middle School AU

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Braces, First Day of School, Insecurity, Jared has a Lisp, Kleinsen, Lisp, M/M, Middle School, Preteen!Evan, Preteen!Jared, insecure jared, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Kleinsen Middle School AU One-Shot. Jared gets braces.





	Middle School AU

    Jared ran his tongue over his braces. They still felt awkward in his mouth, even though it'd been a month since he had first gotten them. Today was different, though. Today was the first day of school and everyone would see him with his braces.

    He stepped out of his mom's car, giving her a half-wave as he jogged up to the school door. 

    His first day of seventh grade. Dear lord, at least he would be in high school soon. He was almost sure it'd be better there.

    Jared wove his way through the crowd of sweaty, hormonal preteens and found his locker, which he quickly shoved his bag into. 

    "Hey, Jared!" Evan spotted him from across the hallway, jogging over to the boy. Jared quickly turned his head away from him so he couldn't see his braces.

    "Thup, nerd." Jared said, flinching at the slight lisp his braces gave him. Damn things.

    "How was your summer?" Evan asked, a bit confused by Jared's behavior, but completely willing to overlook it.

    "Totally rad, I thaw my older couthins and they gave me all these illegal fireworths." Jared slurred, face turning red as he gathered his books. Evan scrunched up his face, watching the boy.

    "Jared, are you okay-"

    "Got to get to clath." Jared pushed past Evan and ran off. It was official, Jared would never speak again. Not when it was this humiliating.

    Jared found his seat in his first class, math. They were seated alphabetically, so at least he was a fair distance away from Evan. 

    "Hello class! I'm Mrs. Greeley!" The teacher excitedly greeted them all. "This isn't a regular math class, this is a fun one! Not only will we learn, we'll have a great time doing it!" Jared rolled his eyes. Sure they would.

    "Now, just to get to know you all, I want you to go around the room and say your name and one fun thing you did this summer!"

    Jared would rather do math.

   He watched silently as his classmates began to introduce themselves. It got to Evan.

    "Oh, I-I'm Evan Hansen." Evan fiddled with his pencil. "My mom brought me to her work a couple times and I got to see what she does."

    Finally, it got to Jared. At first, he simply shook his head.

    "C'mon, don't be shy!" The teacher beamed at him. "What's your name?"

    "Jared Kleinman." Jared mumbled, his hand covering his mouth.

    "Jared, what's one thing you did this summer?" She prodded.

    "I, uh, build a tree houth with thome of my couthins." He kept his eyes trained to hith-HIS desk. 

    There were a couple giggles across the classroom.

    "What happened to Jared?" He heard one kid ask.

    "Does he have a lisp now?" Another said.

    Damn, middle schoolers can be mean.

    Jared felt burning shame heat up in his face as the teacher moved on to the next student. God, Jared just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. Luckily, he made it through the rest of the class without incident, but he still had to make it through the day.

Evan caught up with him after class, looking worried.

"Is everything okay, you don't seem like yourself? You didn't make any jokes, in fact, you hardly talked at all." Evan fretted, walking alongside Jared.

"I'm fine, okay?" Jared said under his breath.

"But you were just-"

Jared looked up at Evan, his eyes angry and wide. "I'm fine!" He froze, before realizing he hadn't covered his mouth. Evan's jaw dropped.

"You got braces?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. You found out, congraths." Jared turned his head away again, biting his lip and in the process cutting his lip with his braces. He cursed under his breath and brought a hand up to wipe the blood.

"They're... they're cute." Evan said quietly. Jared looked back over at Evan, astonished.

"God, and I thought I was the weirdo." Jared rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot, Ev." Jared ruffled the other boy's hair.

"Um, thanks?" Evan smiled, Jared smiled back at him.

"No problem."


End file.
